


Hela and Fenris

by FreyaFenris



Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Loki's Kids, References to Mpreg, References to Norse Mythology, undead child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's children are avenging their father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hela and Fenris

**Author's Note:**

> A by-product of me trying to study for my exam in less than two days that I know nothing for.
> 
> Loki's children are probably my fav characters in norse mythology, and my head canon is that Hela is this half-rotten eternal child (and a Disney princess - I wouldn't like to be in your shoes, when you try to tell Loki otherwise).
> 
> What I would love to read about is Loki's children avenging their father, so Hela and Fenris were supposed to be in Avengers tower, but then I was "meh, I'm too lazy" so that part you have to imagine. Though I will be finishing that one in a near future.
> 
>  
> 
> Also here on tumblr: [link](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/50502436795/) and here on dA: [link](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Hela-and-Fenris-371793833?q=gallery%3Afrejafenris&qo=0).


End file.
